What REALLY Happened In The Forest
by darknessgrows
Summary: Extra I didn't include in my Story, 'We're In The Naruto World? Sure, Why Not' Back in Chapter Three Hanna and Kakashi stayed back in the forest after the rest of us went back to camp. This is what really happened. M for a reason KakashixOC SMUT!Oneshot


What _really _happened in the forest.

KakashixHanna You remember back in chapter Three I believe, Hanna and Kakashi stayed back in the forest after Emily, Josie and Guy-Sensei left to go back to camp. Yeah, and how they finally came back after everyone was asleep? Well here Ladies a Gents, is what happened.

Rated M for a reason! SMUT!

**Hanna's POV**

I waited until I could faintly hear the others yelling as Emily, Josie and Guy-Sensei all made it back to camp. I was strongly aware that the famous Copy-Nin Kakashi Hatake was standing within a few feet of me leaning casually against the nearest tree because I asked him to hang back. I truthfully don't know why I asked him to do so, I only know that I wanted to be alone with him and away from everyone else. The thought stuck me and I bluntly just asked him to stay back, I was now regretting the action because I had nothing to talk with him about. I looked over at Copy Nin sheepishly, He was leaning against the bark with his arms crossed over his chest and was looking in the opposite direction from the way to the group with a faraway look in his eyes. He was probably thinking over something nonimportant, It was during these times that he would usually have his perverted book right?

…Oh yeah, He can't read it cause he doesn't have it. Hehe, I just found a logical reason to have held him back. I watched him sigh beneath his mask as I though over ways I could have fun with this…

**Kakashi's POV**

'Why do they need to see the Hokage? It seemed obvious that she knows who she is, but Hokage-Sama has never mentioned knowing any of the Nekos, Maybe she did but didn't want to say anything until they returned. If they did that is. But then why would they want to see her now? To let them know their back? Why? Why not just go their own why and go back to killing innocent people…and what was with the hissing? Did I touch a nerve there?' I sighed and moved to lean on my other shoulder as I rubbed my forehead. 'This is too much thinking right now, and I have practically nothing to go on here. I just have to trust my instincts that say that they aren't a threat to the village. They could be, but they aren't.'

I then glanced over to the strangely white hair, masked girl named Hanna. She is most defiantly intriguing, and not just because she's barely wearing anything besides her mask. She seemed quick to protect me from their leader in in our strictly verbal conflict, but was so serious and quipped about it that it was more like jumping into the middle of a gun fight. Why was she tense like that? She doesn't know me, Well I guess she might. Her leader seemed to know who I was…enough so to compare me to Jiraiya…accurately. So maybe it is possible that she could, but enough to want to save me?

'I wonder if it's the same with Hokage-Sama? I know I've never met the girls before so maybe she hasn't either, But if she hasn't…then why do they want to she her?' I then bowed my head and silently wished for my book. I want to know what happens next so bad. After the Naruto and Sakura had finally gotten the bells I was constantly being taken this way and that so I couldn't finish reading, but when I did get to bed that night I found that someone swiped it. It was probably one of the Rookie Nine seeing as they always like to play tricks like that. I still haven't gotten it back yet.

I glanced back over at Hanna to see that she had been watching me, once she saw me look back she grinned. I was now worried. Why had she wanted me to stay back anyway? She then took a single step forward and leaned against the tree next to mine. "You know, Hotaru is my favorite character, The way she is able to find love but leave to protect him? That is something I admire but wouldn't be able to do myself, I'm too selfish of a person." She smiled. 'What is she saying? Wait. That's the plot of *Make Out Tactics!' "I love how she struggles with leading two separate lives, but when faced with the choice of her fake life with her Lover and her real life she chooses to-" I was staring at her wide eyed up until I interrupted.

"Stop! I haven't gotten that far." Her eye that wasn't hidden behind her bangs crinkled as she smiled.

"So they _did _steal it when they got the bells!" She laughed.

"How did you know that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't possibly know that, I sensed the people watching and it was only Hokage-Sama, Shizune, and Jiraiya. Hell I didn't even know that was when the book was taken, sure I had my suspicions but I didn't _know_.

"Well I'm just full of surprises you know? I'm like a magician and this is my magical bag of wonders, it holds what you most desire." I gave her a look as she reached her hand into the bag she had previously pulled from her shoulders. I looked at her with slightly widened eyes as she pulled out and handed me Make Out Tactics. I raised a visible brow. "Naruto was bragging how he snatched it from you a few days ago and was flaunting it around everywhere so _I _snatched it from _him_." Her eye crinkled again. "And I'm sorry for almost ruining the ending for you. It really is a good book, even with all the constant sex and betrayal and sex and threesomes and sex and friendship and sex and love…did I mention it had sex in it?"

"I do believe you did," I smile at the intriguing young woman again. "A number of times, not that I mind." I bet if she wasn't wearing that mask her cheeks would resemble cherries right now. I then of coarse began to wonder if she was a virgin or not, with the way she dresses I wouldn't think so but she seems very child like in many other ways. As I began to ponder over whether she was or not she herself got quiet as she began to fight her inner turmoil.

After a few minutes of silence she started doing something I truly didn't expect, she was trying to seduce me! And sadly, it was working. Damn myself for not having screwed anybody in over a month.

**Hanna's POV**

After some internal debating I finally decided to go for it. Plus when we were all back home Emily-Sama, Mary, Josie and I would always take a bet on who would lose their the V-Card first. I want to win, plus _HELLO _who wouldn't want to be with this hot piece of ass in front of me! So I slowly took those three steps forward to be standing in front of him, my forehead brushing his chin. Pushing away the last of my hesitance I put my hand on the side of his face and looked up with lust darkened eyes. "You know my favorite part in this book?" I asked looking through my lashes. He seemed slightly confused with my sudden change in behavior and shook his head 'No.' I smirked as I spoke with a heavy whisper "My favorite part is when Hotaru convinces Tsuyoshi to fuck her brains out that last time before they leave the safe house, with the guards Right." I step up and put my other hand on his shoulder. "Out." Put my lips next to his ear. "Side." My lips brushed the outer shell of his ear as they moved.

I could swear I felt him shiver, but I doubt he would admit it. He reached up with his hand, I was scared he was going to remove it and tell me I was being stupid. That he-My favorite character, My Anime Crush- could never like someone who was so sluty looking. Or maybe he would be logical, which was most likely. He would say that its too early because he met me only hours ago, that I could very well be the enemy and there is no reason for him to be near me like this, It could be dangerous because I could kill him.

But he did something completely illogical and stupid and idiotic and exactly what I wished he would. He put his hand over mine and kissed me through our masks. It was so unlike what I thought it would be, It wasn't soft and sweet like I always pictured it being, It was hard and forceful. It sent shivers down my spine. The next thing I knew I was where he was a moment before and pinned against the tree. His mouth was running up and down the side of my neck, barely touching and I could feel his breath as it spend up slightly. "I wonder why he gave in?" He asked against my pulse point.

'How is it that just _this _is driving me crazy?' I sucked in my breath to try to keep my cool. "Because she was so hot he couldn't resist her temptation," I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. "And the fact that they could get caught any moment made it all the more exciting."

"It did, didn't it?" He asked before pulling back to kiss me through our masks again. I was that same force fullness as the first time, I just loved the feeling of it. I could feel his lips through the thin fabrics as they moved together, thick breathing mixing together, Hot and loud in my ears. His kisses were driving me mad with desire, I couldn't form a coherent thought but if I could, it would probably be questioning why kisses-_kisses_- were effecting me so.

When I opened my eyes again I saw his staring back at me. He was staring straight into my eyes but not searching, Darker than they usually were with lust showing clearly in them as if they were neon signs in Sin City. It made me realize I didn't just want to kiss him, or make out until I lost myself. I _wanted_ him. As in I wanted clothes gone and him inside me, and I wanted it _Now._ So I leaned forward again and kissed him hard while I put my leg in between his, pushing and rocking my thigh against his manhood. He jolted in surprise and I felt him start to respond as blood started to flow further south. I pulled hard on his hair and brought his mouth back to mine as I stated to rock myself against him.

**Kakashi's POV**

It shocked my to know end as she put her thigh between mine and started grinding her pelvis into my leg, trying desperately to get some sort of friction. Her breathing was turning more into pants against my mouth and she stop kissing to breath for a moment, I had been trying to keep calm and find away out of this, I didn't know anything about this girl besides the fact that she was dangerous. She held a demon within her and I was already taking a big risk in bringing them back to the village, It was illogical to be kissing her, and absolutely _Insane _to want to screw her so bad and make her scream my name. But I did. And when she spoke I through out all logical thinking from the place I call my mind.

"Kakashi," She moaned softly as my now rock hard member rubbed particularly hard on her thigh as I tried to get some friction. "Fuck my brains out." And that was it. I lost all control. I pushed her roughly against the bark of the tree, I pulled our masks down so I could kiss her fully. Our mouths smashed together so roughly they would probably be bruised for a while. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance and she relented quickly, probably wanting to taste me almost as much as I her. She tasted like oranges and apricots. I wrestled her tongue with mine as my hand that wasn't keeping us held upright found its way in between us and into her shorts. I moved the fishnets and underwear out of the way as I found my way to my prize.

**Hanna's POV**

I had been so focused on Kakashi's tongue in my mouth that at first I didn't notice his hand trailing down to my shorts, I was trying to decipher what he tasted like. It was like a mixture of spicy and tangy lemon to me. I loved it and was so absorbed in it all that I didn't notice until they were there that his fingers were rubbing me. I let out a loud, surprised moan that I knew went straight to his cock. I had been trying to get some friction before but this was _so_ much better.

Before I knew what I was doing I hiked my leg that wasn't in between his around his hip and leaned up to give him better access. He didn't waste anytime and started moving his fingers in and out at that slow pace of his deeper and deeper. I moaned loudly as his appendages brushed a certain bundle of nerves. "Kakashi," I stretched out his name as long as I could and he started picking up pace. I knew he was looking at my face as we pulled apart for air, So I parted my lips slightly and started panting hard, "Hmm, More." I demanded of him. He complied easily adding more fingers and started trusting them into me even faster. As he did this I put a my hand on his shoulder and used this as leverage to fuck myself on his fingers. "Oh! So, so good!" It wasn't that much longer before my walls clamped up around his fingers and I was seeing white. I heard someone screaming but the sound disappeared as Kakashi put his mouth to mine again, I realized then that it was me.

After I calmed down a few minutes later I saw Kakashi holding his hand to his face and was licking myself off his fingers. It was so strange yet so very erotic. I loved it. When he had made sure he had gotten everything I kissed him hard and stuck my tongue in his mouth so that I could taste myself as well as him, I must admit. It was interesting.

"You know," I said after we pulled away from air. "you still have something that need to be done." I told him. He smiled at me as he answered.

"Indeed I do, but that requires _much_ less clothing don't you think?" He asked in a husky whisper against my ear.

I grinned. "Indeed it does." I was all to eager to get rid of the clothes that separated us, and in the rush we ended up on the ground. A few moments later there was nothing left, not even the masks around our necks. It was all my the tree that we had been leaning on. I was laying on the ground beneath him with our lips locked, My hair was everywhere around us, It was going to take a while to wash this crap out, but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. For as I was running my hands over the muscles on his stomach he was kneading my breast with his hand. It felt so good as he played with my nipple and rubbed his length over my womanhood but didn't enter. It was driving me mad! I whimpered a little as he continued to tease me.

He grinned against my mouth. "What?" He asked innocently,

"Please." I whispered and he pressed down harder. I moaned loudly.

"Please what? I want you to beg for it." I looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"What?" He just nodded and pressed down harder than before while simultaneously biting down on my nipple.

"Beg for my cock. Tell me you want it, you know you do. You want me to fuck you till you can't stand. You want me to cum inside you long and hard don't you?" I nodded as his bit my nipple again. "Tell me you want it. Say it out loud."

"I want you cock inside me." I gasped as he licked my before biting down again. "Kakashi!" I moaned loudly. "Fuck me please." He kissed my nipple before moving to suck on the other while he finally entered me, again it was nothing like I expected. He didn't go soft and gentle, he thrust into me quick and hard with no mercy. "OH!" He pulled out again and then with one hard suck on my very tender nipple and a pinch to my bleeding one he thrust back into me with a loud slap of skin on skin. He continued to pound into me with an incredible force and torture my nipples, but still it wasn't enough. "Kakashi! More, Harder! Please, Fuck me harder!" He seemed to snicker at that as he looked up into my eyes.

"Gladly." And then he was, He was pounding into me so hard I swear I wasn't going to be able to walk for a week. He switched to pinching both nipples as he sucked hard on my pulse point, driving me insane as it continued until I couldn't take it anymore. When He bit down hard I let go and my walls and legs closed around him. "Kakashi!" I exclaimed. He released not long after, cumming into with a force that I didn't know possible. He road out his orgasm with a few more thrust before he finally stopped.

We were both breathing heavy and sweating profusely, but we didn't care. "That…" I started, "Was amazing.." I looked up at him to see him staring at me as well.

"That is was." He seem to think about something before he finally smirked and pulled out of me. "And we still have to more nights before we reach Konoha." We smiled at each other before we started gathering our clothes and made our way back to camp.

Things continued that way for the next to nights as well.


End file.
